The Terror of Count Dracula
by Jereboy
Summary: a story of a fight to defeat the tyranny of Dracula. 4 friends meet up again from unlikely circumstances. I'm no longer adding any characters.
1. The Fall of the World

**I do not own Runescape, or any of the cities or NPCs in it. I do own the names of the characters in this story. I will have like a narrator voice in underlined type. ****This story will only take place in the free world.**

**The Terror of Count Dracula**

Chapter 1

The Fall of the World

While the whole world of Runescape went on its normal routine a group of friends went over to the haunted mansion of Draynor Village. One of them, a man named Hub, was a native to Draynor. The other 2 were born and raised in Edgeville.

The group was walking around checking out what was inside the house. They were already freaked out from seeing the big graveyard covering the grounds of the house.

When they finally reached a staircase going down to a dark room, they decided to go down and see what was down there. When they reached the bottom they found a lonely coffin sitting in the middle of the candlelit room. It was draped with a velvet tarp and the candles were all black wax.

Since they were all adventurers, they opened up the coffin to see if there was any treasure to be found. Instead they found a body that had not rotten away at all.

"It's a Vampire's body!" one of the group yelled.

"Quick, close it back up!" another of the group yelled

"It's too late! He's already getting up!" yelled Hub, "Get out of there!"

It was too late the vampire sat up and quickly bit one of the adventurers. The other one pulled out his sword and stabbed the vampire in his side.

The vampire screamed but it quickly turned to laughter, "You fools! You can't kill me, Count Dracula, with little sticks like these!" He stood up laughing.

Hub and his friend went up the stairs and ran for the front door. When they were just at the front hall Dracula dove out from behind them and bit Hub's friend in the neck. He screamed in pain as Hub could do nothing but run and warn Draynor Village about Dracula.

As Hub left the yard he ran for the Duke's house. When he arrived he said, "Duke something terrible just happened!"

"What is it?" he asked

"It's. It's it's Count Dracula. He's been awaken. What should we do?" Hub answered out of breath from running.

"WHAT?!?! We must evacuate the village at once!" he yelled, "SQUIRE!!! Warn the entire village at once! Someone get a messenger to Port Sarim and tell them to get the ships ready for a mass evacuation!" The instant he finished giving his orders everyone in the court ran around doing his orders.

"Duke, why are we going to Port Sarim?!?!" Hub asked

"Because, Dracula will raise his undead army from his graveyard and since only the forces of the entire world could counter that we stand no chance."

"But why are we going to _Port Sarim_?" Hub asked again.

"Because we must board the boats and escape to the island villages."

Duke, Hub, and his court went out and joined the line of villagers running to the port. Everyone was in hysteria, fearing for their lives they ran as fast as possible.

When everyone arrived the boats were just getting ready. Everyone frantically tried to board the boats. In the confusion many villagers were pushed off the boats and docks and they all drowned in the cold winter waters.

When the boat that Hub and the Duke were on was full it set sail towards the holy island of Entrana.

..Meanwhile back at the Draynor Manor, Count Dracula stood at the tallest spire of his house with the 2 vampire juvenite guards at the 2 lower spires with a full moon behind them.

"hahahahahaha" laughed Dracula, "This world will be mine once again! Now rise my minions, Rise from your resting places! Rise and help me fight again!"

Zombie after zombie rose from its tomb in his gigantic graveyard. When they finally had all risen their number counted to be at least a thousand.

"Now all of you scatter and attack the world, make them all fear my name! now Go!" Dracula ordered

All the zombies scattered around the world going to the towns, villages, and cities. Everywhere in the entire world panic had risen. Peoples died and turned to zombies. Soldiers fought back but were outnumbered.

Messengers from Port Sarim were just arriving, but they were too late. Many died as the rest of their towns frantically ran to Port Sarim in hopes of survival.

People piled into the boats and many fell off into the ocean and drowned. When every person in the docks and what seemed like the entire world had left in the boats, the refugees all went either to Entrana or the island village of Karumja.

Hub received word from a messenger from Karumja that no one from Al Kharid made it. Only the king of Varrock and his bodyguard from the Champions guild had made it from Varrock. From Lumbridge only the Duke and his Secret Guard. From Falador the king and his White Knights and many villagers made it. 1 survivor escaped from Rimmington. Everyone from Port Sarim and most of the people from Draynor made it, but those 2 towns alone took up most of Entrana.

Hub went back with the messenger to Karumja. When he arrived he went around the refugees to see if he could find any of his friends.

After a while, he spotted his friend. "Drue!" he called and waved. Drue saw him and ran over to him. "Man am I glad I found one of my friends!" Hub said as Drue came up to him."

"Hey, I thought you might've died. Since no one here is from Draynor."

Hub and his friend were expert melee combat specialists. Drue had a longsword and a spare dagger at his side. He also had a vial of poison tucked away somewhere. He had full body armor made from runite. Hub had the same except for weapons he had 2 hammers.

"We gotta find Jere and Bunnyfufu Drue." Hub said, "If we all 4 team up again and an army at our backs we can possibly defeat Dracula."

"I agree with you. Let's go" Drue replied

The 2 of them ran off to look for their friends.

Dracula stood at the docks of Port Sarim while his zombies tried to make boats for the invasion of the survivors. They were not very good at it.

"rrrrraaaahhh! Work faster you good for nothing slobs!" He yelled in frustration.

A dark day looms in the horizon. What will happen to the world of runescape. Will a hero emerge from this darkness to shine and lead the world back into light?

**Plz read and review and put any comments/criticisms. I'll have a Lead Mage, Ranger, and Melee Fighter. But i'm no longer adding characters**


	2. Friends Reunite

**I've changed the positions of lead mage/ranger/melee to grand mage/ranger/melee**

**Enjoy the Chapter**

**The Terror of Count Dracula**

Chapter 2

Friends Reunite

Hub and Drue ran throughout the refugee camps searching for their two friends. From the information they gathered they found out that one of their friends, Jere, became one of the strongest mages in the world, only second to the Grand Mage. Their other friend Bunnyfufu had become the Grand Ranger. He and two others made up the strongest team alive. They were the best in their type of combat. Bunnyfufu was the best ranger around.

After hours of searching they found Jere sitting around a campfire with some lower ranked mages.

Jere was garmented in white robes with pouches tied around his waist for carrying runes. His cloak was trimmed with gold and he shone in the darkest of caves. His hair was a bright white and his hat could talk and helped him through fights. Over his back were two battlestaves; a mud and a lava staff.

Jere got up and went over to his old friends. "Hi you two, long time no see."

"I know, but now is not the time to reminisce. We have a major problem on our hands. We need to do something about it." Hub said quickly.

"Yea, there's a meeting about to take place. We're supposed to be there, come on let's go!" Drue said rushing Jere to get up and come with them.

The trio went to the largest tent in the camp and entered. In there they found the Dukes and Kings arguing about what to do.

"We must go on the offensive!" Yelled the King of Falador.

"NO! we must stay here and build up our defenses first!" argued back the Duke of Lumbridge.

The room went quiet after the quarreling went on and on only because the three Grand Fighters had entered the room.

One was Bunnyfufu, Hub's old friend. He wore black shirt and pants with a black cloak surrounding him. His cloak went to the floor and was split down the middle. He had a black hood on with a blue dragon design swirling around his cloak. He had a quiver plated with gold and his bow was strung with magic string.

The Grand Mage, named Jen, had long streaming white hair. Her blue eyes stood out from her pale skin. She wasn't very tall but she packed a powerful punch. She had on mystic clothing, the black kind, which made her eyes stand out even more. In one hand she carried a magical spellbook of the god Saradomin. She had an amulet carved from dragonstone and enchanted around her neck. And her cape of bright white stood up at the neck like a collar. At her waist she had a dagger made from dragon skin with super poisoning on its blade. On her back she had three staves. One was the ancient staff used for magic used by the ancients. Another was a luner staff, which she used to heal her team. And the other was a normal staff but the sphere at the end was a perfect clear sphere, it was used to change into any element.

The Grand Warrior, Pain, had long white hair down to about his shoulders. His pale blue eyes would stare right through you. He wore the finest armor made from runite, the finest metal. His cape went down to his feet and was a dark blue shade. His boots and gloves matched his cape. He had a dagger sheathed at his feet and a longsword sheathed on his side. On his back he had a battleaxe and a shield latched on. All of this was made from runite. Even his boots, gloves and cape were plated with rune.

The three of them were easily recognized but as easy as they were to recognize they were that hard to defeat. They had never lost a battle, but this would be a battle to test their might.

"Have any of you rulers decided on a plan yet?" Pain said.

"No we haven't Pain, maybe you three could try and help us" Varrock's king replied.

"We will, but we have no time at the moment. We need those three over there." Jen said pointing to Hub, Jere, and Drue.

"What do you need us for?" Jere asked.

"We're going on a scouting mission, and I suggested we bring you three. Since you guys are my old friends." Bunnyfufu said.

"What? Where are we scouting to?" Hub asked

"We're going back to the mainland to see what kind of an army Dracula's got." Pain answered

"What? We're going back?" Drue asked hysterically.

"Yes, and you three will be perfect to help us." Jen said, "Let's go, we must move quickly to find out what we're up against."

The six ran off to a small boat and set sail for the peninsula south of Port Sarim. The day was stormy and the sea was restless. They started to take on water.

Jen and Jere used their magic to lift the water out of the boat. The warriors tried to find the holes and plug them up with the tips of their weapons. Bunnyfufu just stood on the deck staring off in the distance.

After a while they finally reached the peninsula. Since there were no docks they took a small rowboat back to shore.

When they walked up the small hill they were utterly shocked. The forest that used to be there was completely cut down.

They walked north a little and found the church in ruins and the jail destroyed. Then they saw it, the dock was full of zombies moaning and working on building boats.

They snook around and in the shadows and they saw Dracula sitting there speaking to his two juvenite minions.

"How much longer until these boats are made?" Dracula asked angrily

"Not much longer sir, maybe about another day or two." The first juvenite replied.

Hub recognized the two juvenite minions as his two friends that were with him a few days ago at the manor.

"Good," He said grinning, "Soon we will invade those islands and I will rule this world once again!"

Hub made a gasping noise and Jen quickly silenced him. Dracula heard it, and the six ran off.

"Go after them! Make sure none of them survive!" Dracula ordered to his juvenites.

The two chased after the group with a bunch of zombies. When they finally caught up to the group and forced them to fight they all got their weapons ready.

The zombies charged at them.

"Form a circle and don't let them touch you, you could get infected!" Jen ordered.

They formed a circle and waited for the right moment to strike.

"Now! Fight back!" Jen commanded.

Bunnyfufu immediately pulled out three arrows and shot them at the oncoming zombies. They exploded on contact, destroying the zombies around them.

Jen pulled out her clear staff and she made combination attacks of air slicing zombies on half, fire shooting out of her palms and burning them, and ground launching them into the air.

Jere pulled his staff out and runes from his packs. He shot water from his staff and trapped zombies in bubbles of water, drowning them.

The three warriors charged outward slicing many zombies. Pain with his battleaxe and shield attacked, destroying anything his axe came in contact with. Zombies came up to him and knocked his axe out of his hands. He quickly threw his shield into its head. He unsheathed his longsword and sliced the next zombie.

Hub ran at a group of zombies impaling their heads from his hammers. He took out at least ten without stopping for a second to catch his breath.

Drue ran by Pain and sliced the heads off of nearby zombies.

The group defeated all the zombies that ran after them, and the juvenites were still there. They attacked and the team all fought back, but they didn't seem to take any damage.

"Everyone attack at the same time, and give it everything you've got." Jen ordered.

Bunnyfufu shot several explosive arrows into one of the juvenite's face. At the same time he was being sliced by air by the two mages. The three warriors started stabbing him in the chest and Pain stabbed his heart.

The juvenite fell to the ground dead. The other one feared for his life flew away back to Dracula.

The six of them went back to the peninsula to form a plan.

**I hoped you liked my latest chapter. Plz review. I'm not sure when I can get the next chapter done, I've got finals coming up and I gotta study for them. Anyways, plz review and ill try to write the next chapter in my spare time.**


	3. An Attack Stopped

**I know Bunnyfufu is a gamish name, but if any of u have suggestions about shortening his name, plz post in ur review.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**The Terror of Count Dracula**

Chapter 3

An Attack Stopped

The six of them sat by the boat. It was night and the sky couldn't be any darker. The air itself seemed to be cold enough to freeze even the Ice Queen to a solid block of ice.

They were arguing over what to do. They heard the plan come from Dracula himself.

"We need to go back and warn the kings and dukes!" Jere said timidly.

"What are you talking about? We won't make it in time to prepare for an attack." Pain said in a gruff voice.

"Yea, I agree with him. We need to mount an offensive here." Jen said.

"Right, but how are we going to do it? Drue asked, pondering what kind of a plan to do.

"We run into the army and slaughter them all!" Hub answered, unknowing to how dumb his plans are.

"No, we can't do that you idiot!" Pain shouted at him.

All the while Bunnyfufu just sat there staring out to sea, being his usual quiet self. They sat there quietly trying to come up with a plan.

"Ah, I got one!" Jen said happily, "Here's what we're gonna do." She said leaning in to whisper to everyone. **Just like countless shows do to show a plan being formed ).**

------------------------------

"How did they kill the other Juvenite?!" Dracula yelled in anger.

"I'm not sure sir. But rest assured all will be fine. The boats are almost complete. Soon you will have the whole world in your palms." He answered.

"Good! I've been waiting long enough!" Dracula said, still angry. "Just how much longer will it be?"

"It will take an hour or two." The Juvenite answered.

"Good, I want no distractions. That's how I was defeated last time. I left out the tiny islands which defeated me! Curse that day and curse their descendants!" Dracula started shouting while reminiscing.

"Yes sir!" The Juvenite said and walked off to supervise the finishing touches.

------------------------------

"Are you ready?" Hub whispered excitedly to Pain and Drue.

"I don't know, have you thought about what could happen?" Drue said thinking to himself.

"Quit yer' whining and get ready!" said Pain.

He pulled out of his pocket a small bomb crafted by the mages. "Ok, 1, 2, 3." He threw the bomb onto the docks.

It exploded, sinking a nearby ship and killing a ton of the zombies around it. "Now! Charge!" Pain ordered.

The three of them came running over a hill at the mass of zombies. Over from the port buildings arrows came flying off a roof. They hit the ground and exploded. It was Bunnyfufu, he launched arrows into zombies' heads and occasionally an explosive one towards a boat.

The wind picked up and the waves grew larger. From the south in the ocean, Jen came riding the waves. She stood as the water surged forward. She was holding her Ancient Magics Staff. She shot out ice and froze zombies where they stood.

Jere came hovering down from the opposite side of the port from Bunnyfufu. He came in from the west. He rode the wind holding up his staff. He threw a bunch of runes into the air and shot something out of his staff at them. They exploded and the sky above them started to rain fire down upon the boats.

Pain sliced and stabbed and charged towards the boats. He threw his makeshift bombs at them. Drue followed and protected his back, cutting anything that came near.

Hub screamed still at the northern part of the docks. He was not screaming in pain, but in a scream of excitement. He happily bashed heads together with his hammers and impounding their ribs.

Bunnyfufu jumped down and ran forward, shooting anything that ran near him. He shot explosive arrows when he wasn't shooting zombies.

Jen was still making water smash into the docks, breaking holes into the boats, and shooting ice from her staff. Then a dark figure swooped in at her and knocked her staff into the ocean.

"No! My staff! How dare you! That was an ancient relic!" Jen yelled angrily as she pulled out her clear staff.

"To bad, now you just have to fight with your normal staff. Hahahahahaaaa!" the shady figure said. He revealed himself to be the juvenite.

"You think that this one is weak do ya? Well you got another thing coming to you." Jen said grinning. Wind picked up and swirled around her creating a tornado with her top half sticking out of the top. It touched the water making the water spiral up it.

She started shooting lighting out of her staff. The juvenite looked terrified. He tried dodging the lightning, but he got shocked and when he fell to the sea Jen sent cutting winds at him and cut his arm off. He screamed in pain while falling. Just before he hit, Jen sent a humongous wave down upon him. He was sent shooting down into the sea; he drowned from the power of the mage.

The port was being destroyed. Almost every boat was burning and smoking. Many had holes from explosions. Made from Pain and Bunnyfufu. The boats by Jere had all burned to a crisp and sank. There were many zombies shot or sliced to death around the dock. Over by hub, tons of zombies lay there with smashed faces and bodies.

The plan worked, they stopped the planned attack on the islands!

"We did it!" Hub started screaming.

"Yea! Thanks to Jen's well thought up plan." Drue yelled.

"Yay! I killed the other juvenite!" Jen said floating in happily.

"Did you see that! We destroyed everything!" Jere yelled happily as he too floated down to the docks.

"We did what we came here for." Pain said.

"Good job team." Bunnyfufu actually said.

"Where's Dracula?" Hub asked.

"I don't know, probably went back to his mansion." Pain answered.

"Let's get him!" Hub said, "After all, we did just blow a major chunk out of his army."

Hub ran off to the mansion. The others followed without even enjoying their victory. Pain yelled as they ran.

"Jere, go back to the boat and make sure it stays in shape. We'll get Hub and bring him back. Don't let a zombie bite you."

"Ok, I'll see you there." Jere said as he turned to run the other way.

The four ran off in the distance after Hub.

What will happen to this team. They are strong together, but what happens when they are split up?

**Hope you liked it. Plz R&R. I'll be adding chapter 4 sometime. Whenever I get time. I got big projects to work on. And I don't remember if I mentioned this. But I plan on making this story a straight even 10 chapters long.**


	4. A Lost Friend

**Ok, for this chapter I will be replacing Bunnyfufu's name with Nyfufu. I didn't wanna use bunny or fufu, they don't match his personality. Srry.**

**Other than that, enjoy the chapter.**

**The Terror of Count Dracula**

Chapter 4

A Lost Friend

The air was still freezing cold, the sky dark and cloudy, and the icy wind blowing had all made the land pale and cold. The trees and grass had all started dieing. The buildings destroyed and the fields trampled. There was not a sight of a human anywhere.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Jere was running back to the boat; he began to feel scared when he heard the howling wind. Its freezing blows chilled Jere down to the bones, which added to his fear. He hadn't seen any zombies yet, that seemed to be the only good thing that was happening to him.

When he got back to the ship, there weren't any zombies around it. He felt a great relief; he didn't have to fight.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hub was running as fast as possible; he didn't feel the icy wind because he was too excited to kill Dracula. He didn't even notice that his friends weren't there beside him.

Then he heard them screaming and yelling at him from behind. He finally stopped to let them catch up.

"What's your problem?!?!" Drue yelled at him.

"We have to kill Dracula while he's weak!" Hub yelled back.

"Did you even stop to think about him being incredibly strong?" Pain said angrily.

"Well I-" Hub started to say.

"You didn't, that's what!" Pain said angrily.

"Ok, its ok guys. He's safe now; let's go back to Jere and the boat." Jen said

"What!" Hub yelled, "We're this close, we can kill him!" he ran off to try and defeat Dracula.

"No!" Jen yelled, "We must stop him and his ignorant self!"

The four ran after him again.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Jere was sitting there, wrapped tightly in his cloak. He didn't want to start a fire because enemies might see it. So he just sat there waiting in the freezing wind.

Then a zombie came over the hill, Jere froze hoping that not a whole army of them was coming. The zombie notice Jere and started to go to him.

Jere pulled out a fire rune and it dissolved into his hand. He shot a fireball out of his staff and knocked the zombies head off.

Then another zombie came over the hill, followed by another and another and another.

Jere's fear sky rocketed. There were so many, it was just what he feared would come, an army of them.

He stood up and threw air runes up into the air. They disappeared into the wind and Jere pointed his staff at the zombies. The wind blew hard and sliced the front the attack to pieces.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Hub finally made it to the mansion. The yard was eerie with its dead trees and gigantic graveyard. There was no grass, just dirt all around.

He ran up to the door and pushed it open. He remembered he was here before, but he still went looking for Dracula. He was determined he could kill him this time.

The other four reached the mansion, they found the door opened and ran in after Hub.

They searched frantically for him, but since not one of them had been here before they didn't know where to go.

They heard a scream from the distance. It sounded like Hub.

They ran as fast as possible to where it came from. They ran through many hallways and big rooms. Then they finally came to a staircase that led down to somewhere.

They heard him scream again, from down the steps. They ran down the seemingly endless staircase.

When they reached the bottom they saw the creepiest room ever. There was a coffin in the middle with black candles all around. The coffin was decorated with a velvet tarp.

Standing in the coffin was Dracula. He was holding Hub up with one hand; Hub had dropped his hammers on the ground. Dracula hadn't done anything but toy with him. He didn't kill him or even bite him, just hurt him.

------------------------------------------------------------

No matter how many Jere killed more and more just kept coming. They kept getting closer and closer to Jere.

He couldn't hold them off for long. He threw one of his pouches into the air and it dissolved.

Jere smiled and held his staff up. A hole opened up in the sky and rained fire down. The rest of the sky started raining; Jere turned the rain into little sharp pieces of ice. The wind picked up and sliced dozens to pieces. The land Jere was standing on shot up, making a wall blocking off the zombies from getting to the ship. Jere stood atop that wall laughing at their futile attempts.

He was scared, but got confidence at seeing the sight of tons of them fall dead from his attack.

"How long are they going to take?" he yelled out loud.

Then, as if things couldn't get worse. The zombies started climbing the wall.

Jere pulled out earth runes and absorbed them into his staff. He tapped the ground with his staff and on the wall where a zombie was climbing, the wall shot out, sending the zombie flying back down to the ground.

-------------------------------------------------------

Jen immediately pulled out her staff and hit Dracula with a blast of wind. He flew into the back wall, dropping Hub.

Hub frantically picked up his weapons. He stood up and prepared for a fight. The rest of them pulled out their weapons, armed and ready to kill.

"Thanks you guys." Hub said.

"You fools think you can beat me!?" Dracula said standing up, "You've only begun to feel my power! Mwuhahahaha!"

"Your time here is over!" Hub yelled.

"You, can't win!"

Dracula threw open his cloak and made a hissing noise. The candles in the room went out and you could hear him laughing menacingly.

"Jen, what do we do?!" Drue yelled out.

"Hang on a sec!" Jen yelled. She lit her clear bulb and you could see the room again.

Dracula flew down at them from the ceiling. He hit Pain and threw him into a wall. Jen shot fire at him, but he used his cloak and deflected the fire. Nyfufu shot arrows at him; he just dodged them and kicked Hub into a wall. Drue ran at him with his blade out; he managed to stab him.

"Nooo! Dracula yelled out, "It hurts, it hurts!" he screamed, but it turned to laughter.

"You fools think simple blades can hurt me?!" He grabbed Drue with both his hands.

"Help me!" Jen shot more fire at Dracula, but he jumped out of the way.

Dracula bit Drue on the neck.

"NO!" Hub screamed, "We have to get out of here! He's going to bite us all!"

"Quick everybody! Run!" Jen yelled and started hitting Dracula with blasts of air.

She ran over to help Drue up, but he hissed at her and scratched her arm. She stared at him, he had already begun to transform. She ran up the stairs and followed the others out of the mansion.

They all ran to the boat where Jere was, hoping he was still there.

-------------------------------------------------

While Jere was sending zombies flying off his wall, a tidal wave started to come!

"Oh no." Jere said to himself in amazement.

He pulled out all his water runes and threw them into the sea. He made a wall of water to try and stop the other wall of water. He had to do this while stopping zombies from climbing up to him.

"Hurry up you guys!" He yelled out.

The two walls of water collided. The wave was still coming, it was only weaker.

Just as the zombies started to reach the top and the wave almost reaching the shore, Jen appeared with Hub, Nyfufu, and Pain.

She immediately conjured up a wall of air and sent it into the wave. She knocked it backwards and it fell to the sea.

Hub, Nyfufu, and Pain charged in and killed what was left of the zombies. There were only a few for them to kill. Jere had done most of the work.

When that was over Jen and Jere made the walls of earth come back down. They all boarded the ship and set sail for Karumja once again.

It was then when Jere notice Drue was gone.

"Where's Drue!?" He asked, sort of yelling.

No one answered him; they all just looked down and avoided his gaze.

"Where's Drue!?" He yelled again.

"He's been bitten by Dracula." Pain said gruffly, "There was nothing we could do."

"He had already started transforming to a vampire when I tried to help him." Jen said.

Jere looked down and they all remained quiet while they sailed back to the camps.

**End of this chapter, plz R&R**


	5. Friend or Foe

**Enjoy, I'm adding a twist to this.**

**The Terror of Count Dracula**

Chapter 5

Friend or Foe

The dark cloudy sky could do nothing for them but bring their spirits down, and the bitter icy wind drew fear into them. They all remained quiet while sailing back to the island camps.

When they finally arrived, they set up a campsite by the kings meeting tent. The three grand warriors went to another meeting with the leaders and war generals. Jere and Hub remained, neither of them speaking a word.

"We've just lost a good friend to that monster!" Jen yelled at Varrock's king.

"I'm sorry for that, but we still have a major problem here. You five are the only ones who have gone over there and returned. So we need information and we need to form a resistance." He answered back.

"We destroyed their boats!" Jen said, still screaming, "They were planning an invasion on these islands!"

"Really?!" He said astonished.

"Sire, we don't have time for this" His general said, "now, Grand Mage, tell us, what did you see there? What kind of an army does he have?"

"We're not sure." Pain said, "We only saw a portion of it. I'd bet there's thousands of 'em."

"We have to send a small force, to see what they've got, but that small force has to be extremely skilled." Falador's king spoke this time.

"I will send my general and his most elite soldiers from the Champions Guild." Varrock's King said this.

"Us three will go too, and our other two friends waiting outside." Nyfufu spoke.

"Well, since I'm working with you guys. You probably should know my name. The name's Arthur." The general said.

"Pleased to meet you, Arthur." Pain said.

"This would go even better if the Gold Warrior was here." The king of Varrock said.

"What's that?" Arthur said.

"He's one of the best warriors around. He has pure gold in every weapon and armor on him. He is the best warrior in all three classes put together. The Grand Warriors are the best in their type of combat, but he is better in fighting all three ways, better than anyone in all of Runescape." He replied.

The general and the warriors left the tent. Only to find Jere sitting there and Hub had wondered off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you send him off?" Dracula said menacingly.

"Yes master, he should be there soon" Drue answered.

"Good, he will make my plan work out." Dracula replied, grinning. "Go! I have business I need to tend to."

Drue left to find more bodies for the army.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A warrior laying in a boat floated to the shore. Hub was walking along and spotted the person in the boat. Thinking he was hurt, Hub ran over to him

"Are you all right?" He asked.

"Yea, I'm fine. I was just taking a nap." The soldier said.

"Oh, well you've just wandered to the only place in the world right now that is inhabited by humans."

"Oh, well I just came from over by Lumbridge. The world's overrun by zombies and Dracula is ruling over them."

"I know" Hub said, "We're all that's left that can stop him, this island of refugees."

"Well, we can make a difference!" He yelled standing up.

It was then that Hub noticed his armor. It was made of pure gold, he had a sheath that was plated with gold. His armor shined in the sunlight, you couldn't see his face. On his back was a golden plated quiver and a bow made of gold. He had a staff by his quiver that was made of gold and it had a golden orb on its end.

"Wow! You're, you're, you're GOLD!" Hub yelled, "That must've cost a fortune!"

"Not really, it just sort of has always been here. As long as I can remember." He answered.

"Oh! By the way, my name's Hub" He said reaching his hand out.

"Mine's Gage the Golden Warrior" He answered, shaking hands.

"Nice title, it seems familiar." Hub said, "I'll take you back to camp, but they are all a little sad."

"Why's that?" Gage asked.

"We just lost a close friend to Dracula." Hub answered, "Now come on. They might cheer up a little after seeing a new face."

The two of them walked back to the campsite. When they arrived they found everyone sitting by a campfire.

"Who's that?" Hub asked pointing to Arthur.

"I'm Arthur, I'm the general of Varrock's army. We're going to send a small elite force to attack Dracula tomorrow." Arthur replied.

Gage gasped suddenly, but he repressed it so it was barely heard. But Pain noticed it.

"You're the Golden Warrior! Aren't you?" Arthur asked in amazement.

Gage nodded.

"You've come to help us! Hope has finally begun to come." Arthur yelled out happily.

"I guess I can. I mean, I will help!" Gage yelled out.

Hub and Gage joined the group sitting down. Arthur explained to them everything that they planned on doing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where is he?!" Dracula yelled to Drue, "He's been gone for days! He should've been back by now!"

"Calm down master, he'll be here soon enough." Drue said reassuringly, "We can trust him."

"You're right, I'll wait. Those foolish humans attempts at attacking me will end!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks for telling me all of this, now I must go back to the mainland." Gage said standing up.

"Why?" Jen asked.

"Ohhhh, I have my reasons." He answered turning around. He ran into Nyfufu.

"What are you planning on doing?" Nyfufu asked.

"Like I just said, I'm going back to the mainland."

"I think you're not really with us aren't you?" Pain asked

Gage just stood there not speaking a word.

"Answer me!" Pain yelled.

"I'm not with you guys, it's a trick. I'm working with Dracula!" Gage yelled, unsheathing his sword. It glimmered in the sunlight, it too was made of pure gold.

He swung at Pain, but Pain quickly pulled out his long sword and blocked.

"You fools don't know who you're messing with do you? Gage said. He kicked back Pain and Gage jumped and landed a few feet away. He was blasted by one of Jen's air shots.

"You're the one who doesn't know who he's messing with!" Nyfufu shot many arrows at Gage, but he blocked them with his sword.

Gage sheathed his sword and pulled out his staff. It started to glow and the glowing went up his arm and surrounded his body. His armor slowly shifted to a magic robe, but it was a golden robe. That was when they finally saw his face. He had a small beard and mustache, they were a semi-brown color and his hair came down to his eyes .He lifted up his staff and shot rays of gold at everyone.

Hub managed to dodge them, "You traitor!" He yelled. Hub ran up to him and managed to smack him in the chest with one of his hammers. Just as Gage started to fly back, his robes glowed a bright golden shine and sent Hub flying back as well.

"Don't let him get away!" Jere yelled.

"We need to catch him!" Jen cried out.

They all ran after him, Hub at the back since he was just hit, but when they went over the hill he had just disappeared.

**There we go, I hope you liked it. I'll be adding the next chapter sometime soon. I only got one day of school left too. Oh yea, ill have the story of Dracula's old reign in here too. Just wait and see.**

**Till then plz R&R**


End file.
